Faster
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Oneshot. Robert fell obliviously in love with the one person who understood him completely, for she was intimate with loneliness as well. Now they're falling even faster as romance and dark passion come into play. -AU. Oneshot. Lemon. Robert x OC-


**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, or the Majestics. Takes place after G-Rev in the distant future. Written for DaQiao17; Happy Violentine's Day, nechan!**

* * *

**Faster**

Sweet silence.

Channon wanted to cry in happiness. Silence was such a rarity in the bookworm's life, she was startled to hear it as she stepped inside the massive library of Robert's castle with the German. He was smiling, a small and soft smile, at the way her amber eyes lit up appreciatively behind her reading glasses. Her long raven tresses, bound back into a braid that fell to her hips, swayed against the back of her white cashmere sweater and her violet denims. She twirled on her socked feet, whirling around to throw her arms around Robert's neck in an affectionate hug.

"I could kiss you for saving me from the chaos!"

Robert staggered back just a bit, blushing before hugging Channon back awkwardly. He wasn't sure what came over him when he invited Channon out to Germany. It was Valentine's Day and he wasn't sure what came over him.

He wasn't very good at planning dates. Especially if they involved the pretty bookworm whose arms were wrapped around his neck.

Robert had known the Brit since they were small children, since their fathers were exceptionally close, but Channon had spent her life growing up attending various boarding schools all over Europe. Every year her mother found an excuse to transfer her, forcing Channon to have to study a new language, culture, and location and have to try and make friends again. Now that she was twenty-one and free from that, Channon had managed to find her very best friends in two girls, a half-Scottish, half-Japanese girl by the name of Alessa McKenzie, who had grown up in Glasgow with Johnny, and Tessa Deveraux, who was half-French and had met her in boarding school in London.

As much as Robert wished he knew Channon better, he didn't. This perplexed him. He knew Johnny better than Channon, and he barely got along with the Scotsman, whereas Channon and he shared many common interests and had a well balanced friendship.

However, something was starting to change that. It seemed like in a matter of months Robert was starting to find himself... attracted to her. Every single one of friends pointed it out to him bluntly that he was falling for her.

His face burned as her French vanilla scent wrapped around him, making his body burn. He quickly slipped free of the hug, attempting to hide his physical attraction for Channon. The last thing he needed was for her to call him uncouth and slap him across the face, like she had done Enrique when the blond accidentally landed on the curvaceous bookworm when they went to the beach.

Robert remembered creatively torturing Enrique and ending his existence in his head that afternoon, especially since the Italian had groped Channon's chest. It took two weeks for Enrique to get the German to forgive him, despite the fact it truly had been an accident.

"I haven't heard even a single peep from my girls," Channon smiled, before sighing, "I hope Tessa is having a good time. Alessa tells me she left her at Oliver's this weekend."

"Of course,"

Robert turned his back to her, quickly drawing back the curtains of the ceiling-to-floor windows of the library to reveal the snow covered forest that surrounded his castle and the majestic mountains in the distance. He glanced over his shoulder, crimson eyes taking in the sight of Channon sinking onto the leather couch with a book and folding her legs underneath her. She leaned forward, head propped and a small amount of cleavage visible from the angle. Jolting, the German quickly averted his gaze, blushing furiously as he looked back out the window.

"We all know how vast Alessa's animosity is for the holiday."

"Hmm... yes we do. I'm just glad I don't have to hear her rant about it. I love the girl but really...I get it. It's just nice to spend it with quiet..."

_And you…_

"I pray that Jonathan and Enrique don't end up fighting each other to the death over that obnoxious woman." Robert tapped a finger to his cheek thoughtfully, glancing at the snow falling down. "Then again, that would take away two thorns from my side."

"Robert! They are your teammates and closest friends!" Channon sent him a dark look.

Robert flinched.

And now she was angry.

"Forgive me. That was uncalled for." Robert replied, looking away. "They are my friends... my dearest, closest friends that I thank the Lord for every day for bringing into my life. There are just times when I wish they would respect my privacy and my quiet. I need it to focus."

He heard her shifting off the leather couch before a hand touched his shoulder.

"Sometimes having a bit of noise in your life is good for you," Channon smiled as he turned to look at her.

"I know..."

"By the way, what was it that Johnny and Enrique were harping on you about? I overheard you talking this morning."

"Wh-Why do you want to know?"

"Because you sounded frustrated."

Robert swallowed hard, but the dryness in his mouth wouldn't go away. He was incredibly grateful for his sweater and loose trousers, and the fact her smoldering gaze was focused on his. It was getting hotter in the library, and he tugged at his collar before forcing himself to look away and step away from her shearing touch.

"It's nothing you should concern yourself with, Channon. Just a personal issue."

"Did something happen?" she frowned.

Robert knew he wasn't going to get away from it. Channon usually respected his wishes, nodding and just wandering away to not ask anymore. However, her eyes looked worried.

She was a maternal being, someone who brought it upon herself to take on everyone else's burdens and try and protect them. She had grown up intimate with loneliness - much like he had - and not having a family to care for her and adore her. Her mother only used her for status, her father too engrossed in work and worried about not having a male heir to truly realize how stunning and charming and brilliant his sole child was.

Channon understood when the others didn't...

"It's... it was about today."

"Today?"

"V-Valentine's Day, to be exact."

"Why were they harping on you about Valentine's Day?"

Robert sighed and made a face in his reflection, "Because they were attempting to get me to ask a particular someone to be my valentine."

"Oh..." Channon crossed her arms underneath her breasts, "I see."

Robert flinched again. Was she thinking it wasn't her? Johnny and Enrique both talked his ear off until it felt like it was bleeding. They were begging him to ask Channon to be his valentine.

He just couldn't see what they claimed was there. Channon never put off an air that she was interested romantically in him, but the two and Alessa insisted she harbored an immense amount of feelings for him.

Amber eyes were looking away. Robert looks again, now seeing a hint of disappointment.

"Channon, wait here."

He didn't ever go with impulse - that being Johnny's forte - but he didn't want to see sadness nor disappointment etched on that beautiful tawny face today. He wanted to make her smile, and not just a usual shy smile. A true, radiant smile that made her eyes dance and made her natural beauty illuminate.

Robert pulled the ladder down, scaling it quickly to the second level. Channon watched from below, raising an eyebrow underneath her feathered bangs as he went to the hidden safe he kept behind the third shelf, behind the rare copies of Shakespearean plays. He opened the safe, shifting through it, and then sliding a large leather tome under his arm before descending.

"What is that?"

Channon stared at what Robert had in his hand. The violet-haired young man held the tome out to her, "My greatest treasure. It was my great-grandmother's."

Channon looked at the tome then back at him, "Why are you giving it to me?"

"Because it's brought enough smiles to my face... it's time it brought smiles to another's." Robert replied.

Channon took it, running her fingers over the leather before opening it. Her eyes widened, seeing it was an entire fairytale book of German tales. It looked centuries old.

Her eyes lit up with her mouth twitching into a grin. Pressing the tome to her chest, Channon hugged it before taking a few steps forward. Robert felt his cheeks warm as her forehead pressed against his chest, feeling her tears sink through his sweater.

"Thank you..." she whispered, "it's the best thing ever to be given as a gift. I'll treasure it well."

Robert brought his trembling hand to her face, brushing his fingers across the tawny skin and lifting her chin. Her teary golden eyes stared into his crimson, before he took a quick breath and leaned down, pressing his lips to her brow tenderly.

"I just want to see you truly happy, even if I cannot be, Channon..."

She quietly set the tome down on the table near them before staring back up at Robert. He watched as she tilted her head curiously at him. Her facial expression was unreadable.

"You can be happy, Robert. The only person holding you back from obtaining happiness is yourself..."

His face warmed. Channon stepped closer, her arms wrapping around his frame as she pressed her cheek right above his heart.

"I love you, Robert."

His heart rapidly began to beat faster; his body frozen to the spot with the girl he cared about was wrapped around him.

Did she really say those words he wanted to hear, that he dreamt about secretly?

His face turned red, trying to make his mouth move on its own. He was failing and Channon could see him in his moment of weakness. The bookworm has an amused smile on her face. Her arms moved to his shoulders, using his moment of stupor to do something bold, even for the shy bookworm. Channon stood on tip-toe, pressing a feather soft kiss to his lips.

His first kiss...

Robert stopped fidgeting long enough to feel Channon's lips move against his own.

The sensations wrapping around him were foreign, yet warm. He finally shoved his shock and nerves aside, placing his hands delicately on her waist as his lips finally responded to the ravenette's. Channon felt her heart race in her chest, thundering rapidly as Robert's kiss became firmer, tugging her intimately close. She could feel his arousal against her stomach, making her cheeks go from pink to scarlet within seconds.

"I'm...guessing you feel the same way?" she squeaked, pulling away for a few moments.

"Pardon?"

Channon doesn't respond, simply letting her scarlet face answer the question.

Robert took a deep breath, "Yes... I'm in love with you as well."

That smile he wanted to see appeared on her face, with the scarlet fading away. Channon cheered, having a moment of excitement and hugging Robert. He gasped, feeling her soft breasts pressing against his chest. He slammed his eyes shut, trying to get the dark and passionate images out of his mind.

Temptation was so close, but he didn't want to be damned because of his lust.

"Something the matter?" the ravenette whispered.

"I have the most beautiful woman I know confess that she's in love with me... and I am a hormonal young man." Robert muttered, clearly embarrassed.

Channon's face blushed, but she didn't stop smiling.

"It's taking all of my restraint not to carry you off and ravish you." Robert confessed.

Why couldn't he stop his tongue from betraying his thoughts?

Damn hormones, hazing up his brain!

Channon's amber eyes closed at half-mast, with her hands running up his chest.

"Channon..." Robert stepped back, "Please, you've already pulled me within temptation..."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

Robert swallowed hard. He had never seen desire etched on the dark beauty's face before, and the sight was erotically painful for him. It made him want to give in and show her that she was desired, loved, and cherished.

"Well?" Channon said as she playfully walked forward, with her hands back on his chest.

Robert staggered backwards, hitting the desk. He nearly fell backwards, with Channon grabbing his shoulders and easing him back onto it. He sat up on his elbows, eyes wide as Channon climbed onto the desk between his legs, dark braid hanging over her shoulder.

Her nose brushed against his as Channon leaned down to his face, "It isn't wrong to desire the one you love."

That whisper against his ear made Robert's eyes flutter closed, feeling her hands running down his chest as she pressed a kiss right beneath it. He ground his teeth, suppressing a growl as her tongue slipped from her lips and her teeth nipped it playfully.

She was going to enjoy tormenting him.

"Channon..." he groaned, "What are you doing?"

"Seducing you." Channon replied, her tone husky. "I thought it was quite obvious, Robert."

She smirked as a noise was made at the bottom of his throat.

"How...do you know what you're doing?" Robert hissed as she continued to ravish his neck with kisses and nips.

Wasn't Channon a virgin? For what he knew, she had given him her very first kiss.

"I've read romance novels since I was in middle school." Channon laughed against his ear, "I'm only innocent in body, not mind..."

His mind was trying very hard to shut down, letting only passion and need take over.

This was just too much...

He grabbed her face, lips colliding with hers greedily. Channon parted her lips, allowing Robert's tongue to dart inside her mouth, exploring it messily. His tongue played with hers, both fighting for dominance, which Robert quickly won.

Channon moaned, loudly.

He had finally snapped.

His hands moved down her frame, one hand slipping under her sweater and to her bra-concealed mound. He kneaded it carefully, hearing her gasp and feeling her arch her back towards his touch. There was so much fire, burning into his skin, making his mind hazy with dark passion.

Her hands climbed up his back, wanting more then just making out on top of a desk. Robert pulled back, pressing his flushed face into the heel of his hand as he caught his breath.

"Channon... do you...?"

"Your room. Now." was all she said, before sliding off the desk.

Robert picked her up, causing the air to leave Channon's chest. She had never met a man who could carry her with ease. She was slender, yet voluptuous, making it difficult. However, Robert seemed to not have any trouble carrying her like a princess and quickly leaving the library. The German ducked his head down, capturing Channon's kiss-bruised lips in another breathless moment, hurrying his way toward his bedchambers as her arms snaked around his neck, fingers running through short, violet tresses.

Channon didn't know how much time had been lost, but the next thing she felt was she was being laid gently onto soft, warm covers and warm lips were pressing almost timidly down her throat and chest, to the valley of her breasts.

She let out a sound of pleasure with her hands moving to tug her sweater off. Robert pulled back, gently pulling it overhead before his fingers tugged her hair-tie free, freeing the raven locks in waves. They fanned around her frame as she lay underneath him, panting and smoldering amber orbs wild with passion. A lilac strapless bra that hooked in the front concealed her luscious mounds from sight.

Robert went to unzip her jeans, before Channon snatched his wrist and shook her head, tugging at the hem of his sweater with her free hand. He sat back on his thighs, pulling his sweater off in one fluid motion, tossing it carelessly behind him. Her tongue would have rolled onto the floor at the sight of how toned he was. Her hands greedily take in the subtle muscles, running up the broad chest with her leaning up to kiss up to his neck.

Robert groaned in the back of his throat as her teeth nibbled lightly on his pale skin, leaving an angry red mark on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. His hand managed to unzip her jeans, sliding under the waistband of them and her panties, before his hand slid into her warm moisture. Channon gasped against his shoulder, sinking her teeth down a little harder than intended at the feeling of his finger sliding between her tender folds.

"Rob... oh..."

He smirked; glad he wasn't as naive as he used to be. Talking with Johnny and Enrique had helped prepare both Oliver and himself for the day they would give up their virginities. It had been embarrassing, nonetheless it prepared them both emotionally and mentally for what to do so not to cause anyone pain.

Channon lets out a breathy moan as his finger works against her, causing ripples of pleasure to throb throughout her entire body. Robert felt her shudder against him.

"Does that feel good?" Robert asked breathless against her ear.

"Y-Yes..."

Channon arched her back, trying to get his now two fingers in deeper while her hands tugged at her waistband, trying to get her jeans off to allow him more room to maneuver. Robert withdrew his hand, hooking his fingers underneath the waistband and tugging the jeans down her legs, letting them pile onto the floor. He glanced down, seeing Channon was sitting up on her elbows, eyeing his trousers and looking as if she was burning them in her head.

He blushed faintly before turning around, moving to tug them down, leaving his boxers, still a bit embarrassed to remove that article of clothing just yet. Though it was impossible to hide the tent in it, his erection clearly visible and unable to be hidden through anything but light blue cloth.

"Off." Channon demanded.

Robert shook his head, leaning in to kiss her sweetly as his fingers began to unhook the bra, clasp by clasp, slowly. Channon shivered, feeling the material of her bra disappearing from her chest, falling off her body completely and thrown away. A choked gasp escaped the Brit as Robert kissed his way down her throat and valley, placing tender kisses all over her breasts before bringing a hand up to knead the right one, his fingers brushing across her sensitive nipple and making her mew and moan.

"Robert..." she moaned, letting out it breathy, "Do something... before...I..."

Robert ducked down, sucking the free nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it while his other hand moved down to slide underneath her damp, lilac panties again. He slid two fingers inside of her again, working them in at a gentle pace, stretching her as much as he thought he should to accommodate his member.

He did not want to hurt her. Ever.

"Robert!" Channon groaned, "Stop teasing me already! I need you!"

Robert blinked, pulling back and staring at her in slight shock and amusement. He had never seen Channon Thomas so impatient before. It was kind of cute.

It was definitely turning him on even more.

"Alright." Robert said, his tone rougher due to his lust. "You asked for it, Channon."

Channon gasped as he ducked down, tearing her panties off her frame with his teeth, and then he kicked off his boxers. They didn't even pause as he moved her body, parting her legs and pressing the head of his erection at her entrance, chests pressed together and foreheads touching.

"W-Wait!" Channon gasped.

Robert blinked, "What?"

"Um... protection? I'd rather not be a mama just yet... Alessa would kill me. And Tessa."

Robert sweatdropped, pausing for a second. Did he even have any protection? He couldn't remember where he had put the condoms Enrique had given him.

"Dammit..."

Robert cursed in German before he climbed off her, shuffling around his bedside table, before finding one partially stuck in the crack of the drawer. Channon covered her face.

Now she ruined it.

She knew protection was key but...

"I'm sorry, Channon. I should've had that prepared better." Robert said, as he tugged it on, frustrated with himself.

"No... it's..." Channon squeaked when he climbed back on top of her.

Crimson eyes stared into gold, "No more interruptions. I'm going to take you now and make you mine, love."

"I trust you."

She leaned up, kissing him sweetly. Robert didn't move, just allowed their lips to brush for a few moments. He never thought he'd end up in his bed with Channon, the woman he had fallen in love with so quickly, so obliviously.

"Channon... I don't want this to be a one time thing." Robert whispered, eyes shifting away from hers as he blushed. "I want you to be my lover..."

"Robbie... we are lovers." Channon whispered, cupping his face tenderly, before rubbing their noses together.

It was sweet, causing him to smile, warming him down to the core.

He froze, "Do you want to be on top? That way you can be in control?"

"No, this is fine. Maybe next time." Channon giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

Robert nodded, swallowing hard, before he positioned himself again. Channon wrapped her legs around his waist, arching her back a little to help guide him inside of her body. Her heart was racing furiously, but she trusted Robert more than she trusted anyone. He had been the only person in her life as long as her parents, and he loved her more than anyone else ever had.

"Love me...now."

"_Ich liebe dich_, Channon."

Telling her he loved her in his native tongue sent Channon over the edge. She pulled him close, forcing him to breach her. Robert groaned as her heat wrapped around him, and he gave a hard thrust, breaking her hymen in one fluid motion. Channon gasped in pain, tears slipping down her face.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Robert whispered, kissing the tears away.

"I-It's fine!" Channon choked out, shaking away the pain and feeling the pleasure building up.

She wasn't going to let something as little as virginal pain ruin this moment.

She rolled her hips, pulling Robert inside her even deeper. He groaned, lifting her hips slightly as he started to move faster, the friction between their bodies causing the heat to build up.

It burned into their skin, desire and pleasure going hand in hand.

"Robert!" Channon moaned loudly against his ear, moments before she arched her back, shuddering as she spasmed beneath him.

Robert thrusted a few more times, drawing out her orgasm as long as he could, before white pleasure blinded him and he came himself. Neither moved as they finally came down from their high, panting.

Channon could barely open her eyes when he slipped out of her. Robert disposed of the condom, looking at her with scarlet cheeks and a shy smile.

Channon leaned over, kissing him. "You were amazing, love."

Robert inwardly cheered, "Thank you. As were you." he kissed her nose.

"I'm hungry..." Channon giggled.

"I'm sweaty." Robert crinkled his nose.

"Shower then lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Hmm..." Channon smirked, flirting, "How about we shower together?"

Robert went rigid, blushing. She grinned before taking his hand, tugging him to his feet.

"C'mon, lover boy."

The door shut behind them, locking in place as everything fell in place as well.

**-FIN-**

**A/N: Much thanks to Divine Child for helping me… please note, this was INCREDIBLY awkward for me, considering I haven't any romantic interest in Robert but… I must say, it was fun to write! Please review!  
**

**Musical Inspiration: Faster – Within Temptation**


End file.
